Soldier
by Greisfer
Summary: Con una nueva batalla asomándose, Ichigo tendría que renovar esa promesa. No Spoiler, leve IchiHime. One-shot.


Holiii n.n

¡Péguenme, me lo merezco!

Y antes de que decidan matarme, les digo de una vez que ando trabajando con mis fics, tengo que hacer cierto acontecimiento en uno de ellos y me está costando un ovario D:

Es un supuesto de antes de que abordaran el cañón, no spoiler así que no se me alebresten.

Dedicado a Apauletta que ya me llamó la atención en FB por mis tardanzas u.u

Titulado así por una canción que se me ha quedado en la mente desde hace varios días.

Bleach no me pertenece, yo sólo ocupo a sus personajes para divertirme un rato... sí ya sé que me tardo pero miren chavos/chavas pero ya ando avanzando con "Just One Life" :D

* * *

"Soldier"

¿Y esta vez qué iba a hacer?

Ir allá al palacio del Rey espiritual y detener a Ywach con todo lo que tuviera.

Sonaba fácil y puesto así, hasta el más incompetente de los shinigamis, el más flojo de los humanos o el más irracional de los hollows podría hacerlo sin siquiera agitarse. Porque esa oración era tal pero encerraba un gran significado con todos sus verbos y sujetos.

Era tan curioso que una simple frase lo hiciera sonar sencillo... sencillo como cortar una hoja de un árbol o sencillo como rebanar pan.

Detenerlo significaba que tendría que luchar con él pero aquel enemigo no estaba solo, tenía su propio ejército en el cual, uno de sus amigos estaba incluso por voluntad propia. Aquello le bajaba los ánimos y sí sumaba el hecho de que algunos shinigamis habían salido heridos o incluso algo peor, lo hacían querer ganar a toda costa.

¿Qué motivaba a Ichigo Kurosaki a pelear?

Hasta él admitía que tenía complejo de super héroe por querer salvar a todos y protegerlos con su propia fuerza para que no hubiera más heridos y bajas.

Pero había alguien que iba a luchar junto a él y a quien abiertamente había prometido proteger de toda amenaza...

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, ya había pasado bastante tiempo de aquella promesa y la cumplió, podría decir que hasta regresó de la muerte para que a ella no le pasara nada.

Sintió la repentina necesidad de renovar su promesa y no había mejor momento que aquel, antes de enfrentar a un poderoso enemigo como aquel que lo "esperaba" en el palacio del Rey espiritual.

\- Oye Inoue- llamó Ichigo justo mientras corrían antes de encontrarse con Urahara.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- respondió ella sobresaltada por escuchar la voz de aquel chico.

\- Yo... este...

Oh desgraciada conciencia, ¡hace que nos escuchemos bien al pensar el cómo decir las cosas y al querer decirlas abiertamente hace que le salga a uno el disléxico que llevamos dentro!

Bien, nada más tenía que decir "te protegeré esta vez también" pero nada que le salían las palabras.

\- No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, es muy normal que estés nervioso- dijo la chica para reconfortarlo y le palmeó levemente un brazo.

\- Bueno, también pero lo que yo quería decirte es que... bueno... la pelea- balbuceaba él sin saber cómo empezar ya que consideró que soltarle aquella frase así nada más como que se oiría medio raro.

"Inoue, te protegeré esta vez también."

"Ajá, bien por ti Kurosaki-kun, toma tu like (y)"

Tal vez si le respondía le llegaría la idea de cómo hacerle la promesa...

\- ¿Tú no estás nerviosa?- ¡Dah! ¡Obviamente lo estaba Ichigo!, si la pobre hasta estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo y con las mejillas rojas además de que se veía que le estaban temblando las manos. Se golpeó mentalmente por su metida de pata conversacional pero decidió darse ánimos para proseguir.

\- Nerviosa no creo, estoy más bien un poco asustada...

Y ahí estaba, tenía la entrada para decirlo. Ojalá que le saliera bien y sin ambigüedades.

\- No tienes por qué estar asustada Inoue- dijo él y sonrió un poco- También voy a protegerte esta vez- completó y se aplaudió a sí mismo por decirlo pero le quedó una sensación de vacío porque aunque fueran las palabras, como que todavía le faltaba intención. Tendría que ponerle un poco más de énfasis a sus frases.

\- Kurosaki-kun- murmuró la pelinaranja mirándolo sorprendida pero de inmediato puso un gesto de preocupación- No tienes por qué obligarte a eso. Me he hecho fuerte pero aún así siento que puedo estorbar y...

\- Tú no vas a estorbar para nada pero eso no significa que no puedas salir herida así que quiero que me dejes protegerte de nuevo. Voy a sonar como un presumido pero no me importa, yo quiero ser el que te salve... como en Hueco Mundo- dijo él levemente avergonzado.

Ella no dijo nada de inmediato pero se quedó pensando.

\- Gracias Kurosaki-kun.

\- Estaré ahí hasta que la pelea termine, te voy a proteger a-así que no te preocupes- sentenció el chico y ella de repente soltó una leve risa.

\- En ese caso yo también intentaré cuidar de ti, si te vuelve a pasar lo de la otra vez... tú sabes- dijo ella vacilando para no rememorar el momento en el que él se dejó poseer por su lado hollow.

\- No necesitas ir tan lejos... mientras estés conmigo en la primera linea, sé que vamos estar bien- aseguró Ichigo, a ella le brilló la mirada y por un momento le volvió ese aire infantil que la caracterizaba.

\- Wanna be there just in time, wanna be your shining knight, protect you like a soldier- canturreó Orihime dándole una mirada que manaba confianza. Internamente estaba celebrando, no sólo por las palabras de él sino que también porque Ichigo estaba confiando en ella para sobrevivir aquella pelea.

\- ¿Entonces me dejas protegerte de nuevo?- preguntó él algo sorprendido por el significado de aquello pero lo dejó de lado ya que la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto lo estaba distrayendo.

\- Sí aunque esta vez yo también voy a colaborar, cubramos nuestras espaldas mutuamente, Kurosaki-kun- respondió la chica.

\- Sí.

\- Pero no por eso nos vamos a confíar ¿verdad?- preguntó ella levantando un puño cómicamente como sí le estuviera hablando a un pelotón.

\- No, tenemos que ayudar a la sociedad de almas, así que vamos- dijo él con entusiasmo.

Urahara los llamó ya que se habían retrasado un poco en el camino pero de inmediato alcanzaron el lugar al que iban.

La batalla por venir no sería sencilla pero tener a quien proteger y además sentirse protegido eran como un incentivo para querer salir victorioso. Que hablaran por ese breve instante los hizo sentir con confianza; a él le había tranquilizado un poco y decidió que tendría que hacerle promesas a Orihime más seguido, eso lo reconfortaba bastante mientras que ella se sentía segura y útil, incluso poderosa; proteger al chico que quería era una tarea que haría incluso si no se lo hubiera prometido.

Ichigo todavía no sabía qué lo motivaba a querer proteger a Inoue, se formó una vaga idea con aquella plática pero al regresar de esa guerra, se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirlo junto a ella.

* * *

"Soldier" de... Backstreet boys :D... :)... :|... ¿qué?, me entró la nostalgia y me puse a escucharlos, una persona que conozco sigue siendo super fan de ellos y me pasó los discos, la oí y me gustó. Es una canción muy bonita y bien pegajosa xD

Ojalá que les haya gustado y si no... pues ni modo, ¡ya lo leyeron de igual manera! :B

Comenten por favor, eso me da inspi y así escribo más rápido.

Cuídense, ¡que la fuerza los/las acompañe! (metal la la la) Soy tan romántica, que si la luna fuera de queso, te la bajo y te preparo unas quesadillas bien chingonas...


End file.
